Artemis Fowl and the Magician's Stone
by ChaceBADGER
Summary: Artemis Fowl has to retrieve a device but had gave it to Spiro, a somewhat dangerous man. What will happen?


Artemis Fowl squinted through through the window of the car, while Butler whistled a Jingle Bells tune while driving the car.

"Hey, Butler. Park to the curb." Artemis said.

Butler pulled over to the curb. "Are we doing business here?" he asked.

Artemis smiled. "Maybe."

Butler sighed. "I have a feeling you have a case going on."

Artemis frowned slightly. "It could be, old friend. I have thousands of cases that I have accomplished. I have discovered the People, found demons, and defeated the Bw'a Kell. What else would be the problem?"

Butler sighed again. "You're probably right. Now we have to hurry, or the secret person will be upset."

Artemis nodded. He climbed out of the car and waited for Butler. The massive, figure of Butler came out and straightened his suit.

They walked to a strangely deformed manor, where a girl watched at window's length. She disappeared as Artemis noticed the girl's presence.

"Butler, it seems this manor has given me the notification that this was made in 1991."

Butler smiled.

The two walked to the front of the house and knocked the door. The door opened, but only slightly. A man's face appeared. Artemis cleared his throat.

"You are Jack Tumor, is that right?" he asked.

Jack nodded. He let the door open and greeted the two.

"I am so glad you are here."

Artemis ran his hand along his hair. "May I come in, Mr. Tumor?"

Jack nodded. He stepped aside and closed the door when the two had walked in. He rubbed his hands eagerly and smiled. He was a man in his 30s, with a beard and thick black hair. He was wearing a black suit, and a cellphone was clipped to his belt.

Butler cleared his throat. "I'm Butler, Artemis Fowl's bodyguard."

Jack nodded. "Jack Tumor. Now, let's get back to business." He walked over to a couch and sat down.

Artemis sat down, gesturing Butler to investigate the manor. Then, he turned his attention to Jack, who was lighting a cigarette. "Really, Jack. We should get to business."

Jack was confused. "What ya mean?" he asked, his eyes looking at Artemis steadily.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Business."

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah. Now, where's my project?" he asked, burning with impatience.

Artemis straightened his suit. "Don't worry, Jack. Have patience. My latest invention is in my pocket. But first, you have to listen."

Jack nodded. "Yeah Yeah, just hurry up. I am tired." he grunted.

Artemis sighed. "Very well. For once, my latest invention is now being tested or otherwise known as experimented."

Jack pointed a stubby finger at Artemis. "Look, kid. Even though you defeated my partner, Jon Spiro, doesn't mean you can outwit me." he said.

Artemis chuckled. "You want to bet?" he scoffed.

Jack scowled. He leaned so close that Artemis could smell the stale cigar smell wavering from Jack's mouth. "Kid, I am an adult. And what are you, eh? I know! You're a kid! So you do what I ask!" he barked, spittle coming out of his mouth.

Artemis stood up and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can finish the negotiate at the Cha' Grande. Should we do that next week?"

Jack sniffed. "Yeah, whatever. But don't bring the man. Understand?" he asked.

Artemis nodded. "I promise."

Jack smiled. "Have fun begging me of that invention but you won't get it back. Now, get the hell out of my house."

Artemis called Butler and they drove away in the car.

Butler was suspicious. "Artemis, I have a bad feeling you're up to something."

Artemis snorted. "I'm always up to something, old friend."

Butler sighed. "I am still going to retire. I can't let you go any longer."

Artemis pushed his hair back. "You don't have to."

Butler shook his head. "But I want to."

Artemis shrugged. "Don't worry, Domovoi. Call your sister, Juliet, and get her to the Fowl Manor."

Butler nodded. "Whatever you say, Master Artemis."

2 hours later....

Juliet listened in on the conversation Holly, Artemis, and Butler were discussing.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Business." Butler replied.

Juliet put her hands on her hips. "What's going on? I came all the way from Mexico for nothing."

Butler reassured Juliet. "I'll tell you what's going on." he said and talked about what had happened.

Artemis turned his attention back to Holly. "Arm and shield. At the restaurant. Understand?"

Holly nodded. "See you in 1 week!" she said, flying away.

1 week later.....

Artemis sat in the car while Butler talked with his associates.

"Joe and Tim, you two stand here and guard the doors. Don't let anyone out of your sight. Jim, Jack, and Tom, choose a table near us and discuss the news. Keep an eye on people. John, Aaron, Jay, Nick, hide up in the roof and wait for the call. Jacob, Edward, Travis, Jesse, Roman, Zach, Zack, Cody, Toby, Koby, Sam, Sean, Robert, Rob, Kevin, Ken, Mack, Michael, Beau, Suzuki, Asaka, Makuro, Chris, Christian, Eric, Dan, Nate, Andrew, Jefferey, Jeff, Stephen, Hart, Ethan, Mike, Ryan, Jake, Johnny, Jonas, Jonah, Jeremiah, Jacques, Phineas, Ferb, Chace, Penn, Chase, Chuck, Ed, Eddie, Ed, Silas, Alex, Alexander, Adam, Matthew, Matt, Derek, Edwin, Jason, Bradley, Bradly, Brad, Anthony, Jamie, Lucas, Luke, Rex, Tokoma, Sakami, Wasabi, Stephano, Fernard, Justin, Komoto, Kuamotosan, Julius, Root, Noah, Andy, Arty, Artemis, Jack, Kayne, Rick, Ricky, George, Harold, Dayvian, Reagan, Sammy, David, Dave, Davey, Davi, Ribble, and James, roam around the restaurant and be sure no one escapes, understand?"

The men nodded and took their places.

Artemis straightened his suit. "That's a lot of people." he remarked.

Butler shook his head. "There's more. See?"

Artemis squinted through the sunlight and saw more figures began walking towards them.

"Samantha, Suzzane, Suzanna, Sue, Sammy, Sam, Victoria, Paula, Jaqueline, Jackie, Destiny, Holly, Jordan, Jorden, Ashley, Ash, Yanet, Annete, Sara, Kayla, Stephanie, Sarah, Estrellita, Illie, Ilie, Angel, Angelina, Lea, Juliet, Julie, Amanda, and all the others, go with the men." Butler said.

The women walked into the restaurant, taking their places.

Butler smiled. "Wasn't that easy?"

Artemis nodded. "Hurry and get into that restaurant. I have a feeling Jack is on his way."

Butler hurried in.

Artemis could hear the sound as Holly made her way into the restaurant. He walked steadily inside and sat down. A waiter came and smiled. "What would you like to order?"

"I'd like to order a cappuccino and a La' Grande San." he said.

The waiter was surprised. "Um, don't you think you're too young for that?"

Artemis looked at the waiter. "I'm 13, ma'am."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Artemis Fowl. How the hell are you?" a voice asked. Artemis knew this voice very well.

"Jon Spiro! It's nice to see you again!" Artemis said, pretending to be enthusiastic.

Jon Spiro pointed a stubby finger at Artemis. "Where's your project? I need it."

Artemis pretended to be surprised. "What project?"

"Damn you, kid. The project!"

Artemis nodded. "Oh! Maybe you should sit down with Jack."

Jack grunted. "Come on, Spiro. Sit down." he said.

Spiro sat down and glared at Artemis. "Well?"

"Well what?" Artemis asked.

Jon grabbed an handful of his hair. "The project, you garbage of shit!"

Artemis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, the project. Yes, I have it. But I'm am not selling it, I didn't even put it on the market."

Jack cracked his knuckles. "Look, kid. I want to do my business. Alone. So hurry up or you'll taste these babies." He rolled his neck around.

Artemis snorted. "Wait till you see the trick I've set out for you." he mumbled.

"What?" Spiro asked sharply.

Artemis shook his head. "Nothing. Now, let's get back to business."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, business."

Spiro waved him off. "Shut the hell up, Tumor. Get the hell out of here."

Jack frowned and made a face, but left anyway.

Jon Spiro smiled. "Now hand over the project."

Artemis shook his head. "First, we examine it." He took out a rectangle-like technical system laptop. It had a hole in the middle, shaped like a diamond.

Spiro examined carefully. "You better not be tricking me, Fowl. You got me arrested for that last time."

Artemis nodded. "I know. I am not kidding you."

Spiro squinted at the restaurant. "Where's that man?"

Artemis grinned. "He's at home, discussing something with Arno Blunt."

Jon gritted his teeth. "I knew I couldn't trust that no-gooder."

Artemis shook his head. "You didn't have to."

Jon frowned. "Give me it."

"Alright, Spiro. Here is the 5.3 Spinner Wave."

Spiro took the device out of Artemis's hands before he could say anything else. He stood up, backing away to the door. "Thanks, kid. I always thought a rainbow would appear under you and you could be rich."

Artemis shrugged. "That's what I always thought."

Jon Spiro smiled. "It's nice doing business with you, son. It's like a brother I never had."

Artemis smiled, not mentioning that he had a brother.

"See you later, Mr. Spiro."

"You too, kid. But you won't be there. 'Cause you're gonna die!" he said and cackled. "Attack!"

The customers were puzzled.

Jon was shocked. "Where's my people?"

Artemis smiled. "They're having a wedgie on the roof."

Jon groaned in exasperation. He ran outside, never looking back.

Artemis grinned and walked out the door. But before he did, he saw a scrap of paper on the ground. He picked it up and smiled with curiosity.

The scrap of paper was a letter.

_Dear Artemis Fowl,_

_I have located the place in which you are involved. You are to report there and wait till a man comes by. When that happens, do not shoot the man. He is a friend. Or an enemy. Tie him up if he is an enemy. Tell Domovoi to point at the man with a gun and tell him not to press the trigger. I will meet you shortly in a cave and we can share information. Do not give anyone a special technical system, such as the 5.3 Spinner Wave. It can transport you to anywhere. Do not let it in the wrong hands. It is very delicate. The place is Smuggler's Cove. I will not reveal myself until we have met. That is the end of my letter. I will warn you it is very dangerous. Come to me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dr. J.C.D._

Artemis was curious. Why did Dr. J.C.D. Want the 5.3 Spinner Wave? Who was this person. He pocketed the letter and walked out.

**This is just Chapter 1 of Artemis Fowl and the Magician's Stone. Hope you enjoy it. I have been working on this for 200 years! LOL! **


End file.
